Mi pequeña vampiro
by Martita cullen
Summary: Concurso de Sarah Potter Hale. Situado en Eclipse. Todo comenzó cuando duspués de la batlla con los neofitos me pidieron que me ocupase de ella, que la protegiese.-¿Cómo te llamas?-Bree-susurró timidamente.


**Holaaa. Aquí os traigo una One-shot de Seth y Bree para el concurso de **Sarah Potter Hale. Es una bonita e inocente historia de amor entre Seth y Bree que se situa en Eclipse después de la batalla contra los neófitos. Todo sabemos lo de simpre pero lo repito para que no haya confusiones ni cosas raras. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Setephenie Meyer (la adoro). Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Un beso y espero que os guste.

* * *

**Mi pequeña vampiro.**

**Seth POV.**

Jacob había sido mordido por uno de los neófitos al intentar defender a mi hermana. Siempre que Leah estaba cerca sucedían estas cosas… Nos acercamos a Jake corriendo y los chicos lo tomaron en brazos para llevárselo e intentar curarlo.

Me quedé con los Cullen, alguien debía mantener informada a la manada de lo que sucedía y yo en mi forma lobuna podría logarlo. Los Cullen en verdad me caían bien, sobre todo Edward, era un tío legal.

Me acerqué a él. Tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de Bella… se notaba que se gustaban, Edward la miraba de una forma tan dulce que empalagaba.

Edward me miró y sonrió ante mi pensamiento.

-Ya lo entenderás algún día.-me dijo.

-_Lo dudo, tio._

-¡Falta poco para que lleguen los Vulturis!-gritó la duende.

-Tenemos que sacar a Seth de aquí y si queremos que Bree viva, también tiene que irse.- dijo el doctor.

-¿Podrías llevarla a nuestra casa?-me preguntó Edward.

Yo la miré desde lejos. Estaba rodeada por Emmett y Jasper para que no atacase a Bella. Esos dos daban miedo, sobre todo el último. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba mirándola, solo estaba concentrada en controlar su sed. Miré de nuevo a Edward y asentí con mi cabeza lobuna.

-Tendrás que transformarte a humano o si no la asustarás.

Corrí a los árboles a mis cuatro patas y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos. Me transformé en humano y desaté las ropas de mi pata. Me las puse rápidamente y salé de allí.

Fui hacía la neófita, Bree, creo. Me puse de cuclillas delante de ella y se encogió con miedo.

-No te haré daño, pequeña. Pero si no nos vamos de aquí vendrá gente que si lo hará… ¿comprendes?

Ella asintió y cogió la mano que le ofrecía. No me miraba a la cara, solo al suelo. Se le notaba a kilómetros que no era mala y que tenía miedo.

Le rodeé con un brazo los hombros. Noté como se tensó pero tras unos minutos se relajó. Comenzamos a atravesar el claro. Miré a Edward y me asintió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunté para romper el hielo. Tanto silencio me daba mal rollo.

-Bree.-susurró.

-Nunca había oído ese nombre. Es raro pero me gusta.-levantó la cabeza y le sonreí.- Yo me llamo Seth.

-¿Y dices que mi nombre es raro?-preguntó bajito.

Solté una carcajada. Era tímida pero cuando se relajaba era divertida. Ante nosotros se encontraba la casa de los Cullen, aunque más que casa era una mansión.

-Jo-der.-solté un silbido.-Creo que mi casa cabe en el garaje.

Bree rió. Era la risa más hermosa que había oído nunca. Supongo que me quedé mirándola más de lo debía porque bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Investigamos?-pregunté.

Ella me miró divertida con una sonrisa en los labios y corrió hacía dentro. Después de media hora recorriendo cada rincón de la casa nos sentamos en un gran sofá blanco de cuero en el salón.

-Y dime…Bree-dije con voz teatral.- ¿ Qué hace una chica como tú, en un sitio como éste?

Bree sonrió ante mi frase de película pero la sonrisa se esfumó pronto cuando comenzó a cantarme su historia.

-Vivía con mi mama en Seattle. Una noche mi mamá me mandó a sacar la basura. No estaba lejos, solo dos calles más abajo.-comenzó a narrar.- Cuando volvía oí ruido. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en el suelo y mi cuerpo ardía, o eso creía.

Levantó la mirada y me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú? Sé que eres un lobo, puedo olerlo.-dijo arrugando la nariz.

Enarqué una ceja asiéndome el ofendido.

-Yo… lo siento, no quería…

La vi tan arrepentida que no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. Cuando se dio cuenta que me estaba quedando con ella frunció los labios y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro. No pude evitar la mueca de dolor.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo mirándome el golpe.-Soy nueva en esto, no lo controlo.

-Tranquila.-le sonreí.- En cuanto a la trasformación de los licántropos ocurre de forma diferente. Solo ocurre cuando nos enfadamos mucho o tenemos emociones muy fuertes. Pero solo a las personas que tengan el gen.

-¿Qué… qué te pasó?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Yo… a mi padre le mató una vampiresa.-susurré.

-¡Oh, lo siento! No debí preguntar, soy una entrometida.-dijo apenada.

-Relájate Bree.

-Podrías…¿Podrías transformarte?-preguntó.

La miré a los ojos. Esos intensos ojos carmesí que mostraban inocencia, amabilidad y curiosidad. Ella era hermosa. Su pelo marrón le llegaba hasta mitad de espalda en pequeñas ondas. Su piel, blanca como la cal. Ojos grandes, nariz recta y labios perfectos.

-¿Seth?

-¿Qué?-pregunté desorientado- Ah, si, vamos.

_Muy bien tío, ahora pensará que eres retrasado._ Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que ella pensase?

Salimos por la puerta trasera y caminamos un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño prado. En el centro había un gran árbol que daba sombra formando alrededor un círculo de luz solar.

Miré a mi lado para encarar a Bree pero ella ya estaba bajo la sombra.

-Ahora vuelvo.

La dejé allí sola el menos tiempo posible, no me sentía a gusto sin ella cerca. Me quité los pantalones y los dejé colgados de una rama. Noté como la transformación se iba abriendo paso en mi y me deje llevar como siempre.

Cuando volví Bree estaba sentada en el borde de la sombra, su mano traspasó esa barrera imaginaria de luz y brilló como miles de cristales. Nunca había visto nada igual así que me acerqué para verlo más de cerca.

En cuanto me escuchó retrocedió hacia atrás pegando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Ladeé la cabeza confundido pero continué andando hacía ella.

-¿Seth?-preguntó con duda.

Asentí y ladré esperando que lo tomase por una respuesta afirmativa. Sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que me acercase a ella. Me senté justo antes de entrar en la sombra obligándola a caminar hacia mí.

Levantó una mano con timidez y me acarició la cabeza como si fuese un gran perro. Cerré los ojos por la sensación que me hacía sentir sus caricias. Me levanté y me puse detrás de ella empujándola con la cabeza para que saliese a la luz del sol. Se resistió un poco al principio pero cuando vio que no lo iba a conseguir caminó por propia voluntad al sol.

Al igual que había pasado con su mano su cuerpo entero brilló como si estuviese hecho de diamante. Miraba al suelo avergonzada, pero ¿de qué? Ella era preciosa.

-Parezco una atracción de circo.-dijo apenada.

Fui hasta ella y le di un lengüetazo por todo su lado izquierdo de la cara.

-¡Seth!-gritó riéndose- Verás cuando te pille.

Comenzó a correr detrás de mí pero yo tampoco me quedé corto y comencé a correr por los bosques aunque siempre pendiente de no ir hacía el claro donde se encontraban los Vulturis.

Por su fuerza de neófita, claro está, me atrapó placándome y tirándome al suelo.

-Gané.-dijo poniéndose encima de mí.

La imagen era graciosa, quiero decir, ¿cuánto podía medir ella? ¿1,50m? Comparando eso con mi tamaño y poniéndola encima de mí quedaba demasiado raro. Nos día la vuelta y ella quedó bajo mis cuatro patas con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sin parar de reír, y Dios, qué risa… podría oírla todo el día y sería feliz.

-Tenemos que volver.-dijo cuando se calmo.

La liberé y me tumbé en el suelo y le indiqué con la cabeza que se montase encima de mí. Sonrió y pasó una de sus piernas por encima de mí quedado a horcajadas. Había pasado de ser un perro a un caballo en menos de media hora.

Corrí hacía el claro anterior y la dejé en el suelo para después ir a por mi pantalón y volvérmelo a poner después de regresar a ser humano.

La encontré tumbada boca arriba en la hierba disfrutando del sol y adquiriendo ese brillo en la piel. Sonreí y me tumbé junto a ella. Me armé de valor y cogí su mano esperando que no la rechazase. Lo que nunca me imaginé es que fuese a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-En realidad, no hueles tan mal.-dijo divertida.

-¿Gracias?-medio pregunté.

Pasamos un tiempo así, solo disfrutando del sol. Bree me gustaba… me gustaba mucho y eso que solo la conocía desde hace menos de unas horas. Era un vampiro, pero eso no podía importarme menos.

Miré hacía abajo pera encontrarme con su mirada. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando lentamente, casi incoscientemente. Nunca había besado a nadie, hasta ahora las chicas me parecían todas iguales, aburridas y complicadas. Pero el tener a Bree tan cerca era genial. Sin esperar mucho más la besé.

Era un beso inocente, sencillo, pero lo cambió todo. Todo dejó de tener sentido excepto ella. Noté lo que habían sentido Sam y Quil. Supe que me acababa de imprimar de nada más y nada menos que de la pequeña Bree. Supongo que ella también lo sintió porque se separó un poco y me miró a los ojos para luego volver a besarme.

Todo estaba bien hasta que olí el efluvio de mi hermana. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Después de oír cómo se transformaba y el sonido de su ropa al deslizarse por su cuerpo apareció de entre los arbustos. Al ver a Bree comenzó a gruñir amenazante. Puse a Bree detrás de mí para protegerla.

-Aléjate de ella Leah, ni se te ocurra dañarla.

Casi podía oír los engranajes en su mente intentando descifrar el porqué de mi protección hacia un vampiro. Supongo que solo faltó que viese "la mirada" que supuestamente ponían los imprimados al mirar el objeto de su imprimación.

-¡NO!-gritó mi hermana-¡De ninguna manera te imprimarás de esa _cosa_!

-¡No te permito que le hables así!-grité yo de vuelta.

-Por Dios Seth, es una chupasangre!

Noté como Bree se encogió detrás de mí al escuchar el nombre con el que se refirió mi hermana a ella.

-Si no lo aceptas no sé qué haces aquí…-contesté serio- Deberías alegrarte por mí.

-¡Uno de los suyos mató a papá Seth, no sé ni cómo puedes mirarla!-sus manos comenzaron a temblar para después ser seguidas por su cuerpo-A mamá se lo dices tú.

Después de eso se transformó y salió corriendo de allí. Me hubiese preocupado más por ella si no hubiese escuchado los pequeños sollozos que provenían de mi espalda. Me giré y el mundo se cayó a mis pies. Bree lloraba sin lágrimas abrazándose a sí misma.

-Tiene razón…no deberías estar con un monstruo como yo.-dijo entre sollozos.

-No digas tonterías.-dije abrazándola.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y eso que solo te conozco de hace una hora.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó abrazando mi cintura con sus pequeños bracitos.

-Se llama imprimación. Es… una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.-miró hacia arriba y sonrió para animarme a continuar.

-Verás la imprimación es una cosa de lobos. Consiste en…

Le expliqué todo lo que conocía de la imprimación. Sus expresiones no paraban de cambiar desde la confusión hasta la alegría pasando por el asombro.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?-preguntó.

-Lo que tu quieras.-respondí poniendo un mechón rebelde de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más?-preguntó acurrucándose en mí.

-Claro, pero no puedo regresar tarde, tengo que ver como esta Jake y hablarle a mi madre sobre ti.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Se que te preocupa conocer a mi madre por lo que dijo Leah, pero mi madre es la persona más comprensible del mundo, ya verás cómo le encantas.

Pasamos una media hora más en aquel claro. Cuando anocheció y ese hermoso brillo desapareció de su piel decidí que era hora de marcharse. Mientras íbamos en camino me fijé en su rostro. Una pequeña arruga se formaba en su ceño por la preocupación. Era absurdo, mi mamá era la mejor y lo aceptaría y si no era capaz de ello, bueno, sintiéndolo mucho, tendría que dejarla e irme con Bree. Dejarla no era una opción.

Llegamos al límite del tratado en La Push pero no me detuve. De todas formas, nadíe vigilaba ya que se encontraban con Jake. La llevé de la mano hasta mi casa donde estaba mi mama. Al cruzar la puerta y vernos soltó el plato que estaba colocando en la mesa haciendo que cayese al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¿Seth…qué…?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Bree.

-Mamá, ella es Bree.-dije haciendo las presentaciones.-Bree, ella es mi mamá.

-¿Qué haces con un vampiro?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Mamá, yo… Bree y yo…-tomé un respiro y lo intenté de nuevo.-Me he imprimado de Bree.

-¡Eso no es posible!-elevó el tono de su voz. Apreté la mano de Bree cuando la noté tensarse.- Los licántropos fueron creados para defendernos de los vampiros y matarlos. ¡No te puedes imprimar de una!

-¡Por Dios mamá, hablas como Leah!

-Será porque tu hermana tiene razón.-bajo la mirada y después la levantó con tristeza.- No lo puedo aceptar, hijo, no después de lo que pasó con tu padre.

-Sabes lo que eso significa… No puedo dejarla.

Vi las lágrimas salir de los ojos de mi madre. Tenía ganas de llorar, juro que las tenía, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Bree, no podía dejar que ella pensase que esto es un error, que lo nuestro es un error.

Me acerqué a mi madre y la abracé y después deposite un beso en su frente. Ella sabía que debía de ser así y también sabía que si me apartase de mi imprimación me moriría de tristeza.

-Vendré a visitarte muy seguido, lo prometo.-volví hacia Bree y le cogí la mano de nuevo- Despídeme de Leah, dile que aunque es una pesada y una gruñona la quiero.

Mi madre asintió repetidamente con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían desfilando por su rostro.

-Cuídate bebé.-me dio una sonrisa triste y después miro a Bree.-Tú también cuídale y no dejes que pasa mucho tiempo sin que venga a verme… Dios, sois solo críos.

-Se lo prometo Sr. Clearwater.

-Te quiero mamá.

Tras eso Bree y yo comenzamos a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!-oí gritar a mi madre.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver venir a mi madre corriendo.

-¿De verdad la amas?-preguntó-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy.

-Pues… si ella te hace feliz, supongo, que… es lo importante.-sonrió y miró a Bree- Bienvenida a la familia.

-Yo…yo…-la pobre no sabía que decir, tartamudeaba y todo pero al final solo dijo una palabra.-Gracias.

Se abrazaron para impresión de Bree. El ambiente seguía un poco tenso así que intervenía.

-Oh, claro, ya no me queréis a mí.-puse ojos de cachorrito.

-Ven aquí, tontito.-dijo mi madre arrastrándome al abrazo. Sonreí al tener las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida en mis brazos.

Tras la aceptación de mi madre pasamos parte de la noche en casa con Bree. Mi madre la sometió a un interrogatorio de un trillón de preguntas, pero Bree parecía no importarle. La cosa se puso tensa cuando llegó Leah. Al entrar por la puerta se quedó paralizada al ver la escena. Sin decir nada y con las manos en puños se fue a su habitación dando un portazo.

Tras pasar un mes en La Push en compañía de Bree varias cosas pasaron. Leah y ella ya no se llevaban tan mal, o por lo menos Leah ya no la miraba con odio si no que más bien era como si Leah fingiese que Bree era humana o algo así. Al principio cuando se la presenté a la manada el único que se lo tomó medio bien fue Jake pero al final todos los aceptaron dado que ella era el objeto de mi imprimación.

Cuando acabó el mes Bree y yo fuimos a Seattle, donde se encontraba su familia. Fue un golpe duro para Bree pero ella decía que necesitaba pasar por eso.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la playa de La Push, un día después de haber vuelto de nuestro viaje a Seattle. Estábamos rumbados en la arena y aunque hacía un frio horrible ni a Bree ni a mí nos importaba debido a nuestra temperatura corporal "especial".

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas, Señor Distraído?-preguntó rodeando su brazo por mi cintura.

-En nosotros, en ti.-le sonreí.

-Ummm… eso es aburrido, vamos a bañarnos.-dijo levantándose- ¡Tonto el último! –gritó mientras empezaba a correr a velocidad vampírica.

-Eso fue trampa.-le dije cuando la alcancé en el agua.

-No, eso es yo siendo más rápida que tú.-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tramposilla…-dije cerca de sus labios para después besarla.

-Te quiero Seth, sin ti, no sé que hubiese sido de mi en ese claro el día de la batalla.-dijo mirándome intensamente con esos ojos ahora dorados.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña.

Nos fundimos en un beso inocente y suave. Cada vez que la besaba era como la primera vez, suave, dulce y hermoso. Como ella. Cómo **mi pequeña vampira.

* * *

**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí :D. Al principio me costó escribir sobre algo que no sea Bella&Edward ya que es lo único que escribo y leo. Pero estoy contenta con el resultado.**

**Pasaos por mis otras historias si no las conocéis y entreteneros un rato **

**Un beso y espero vuestra opinión.**


End file.
